Friends
by ili777
Summary: Konoha was a regular japanese city. Attending Konoha High, one of the best schools in the city, Naruto and his friends get to have fun, even with the huge amount of homework they have and live a normal life. Or so they thought, up until a specific day, when something no one thought will happen, did. (no supernatural, konoha high fic). [Under Construction]
1. Morning

_A/N: So this is my first story, ever (at least uploaded) and I would like to make it a good job, so hope you guys enjoy it._

_This sotry is a Konoha high (just love them) and it's supposed to be held in Japan (since Naruto is japanese) and I will have a lot of japanese culture in it (no, I'm not from japan, so if you are, I would be more than glad if you could help me with some stuff, if not *shrugs*) and words, but do not worry I will always put a glossary at the end! :)_

_WARNING! One thing you should keep in mind, japanese schools are really different from european or american (but thankfully not so much from mine) so I wiil put in every chapter at the author's notes things you should now about them, in order to understand the plot, or you could visit my profile, where I have everything you need to know about schools in japan._

_About this chapter, you have to know that the school year in japan starts around the 8th with 10th of April._

_So here it is, please enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Friends**

**Chapter 1: Morning**

* * *

The room was dark. Some sunrays made it pass the gaps of the blinds and in the bedroom. On the bed, in the corner of the room, under the black sheets and the orange covers, a boy was sleeping, slightly snoring.

There was a loud sound coming from the floor under this room. It was a yell, calling for someone to wake up, but no matter how loud it could get, nothing could disturb the boy from his sleep.

The noise was becoming louder and louder by the minute, but the boy was still sleeping soundly, under the covers, showing only parts of his messy, spiky hair.

Then the noise stopped. The room was calm again, peaceful, only the sound of the boy snoring in his sleep could be heard.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and his body jerked up right. He was now sitting on his bed, just realizing what day it was.

The boy made a move to get out of his bed, when… *thump*, he had fallen off it, landing on the floor, lightly hitting his right elbow and the back of his head.

"Iteeee…" he whined, rubbing the place of his head that was in pain.

He stopped.

"Shit!" he said, as he jerked himself up on his feet, realizing again what day it was.

He ran out of his room, to the next door on his left and into the bathroom.

He jumped into the shower, running the cool water over his head, draining away the last of his sleep. When finished, he grabbed his towel, covered his lower body and stepped out.

He made his way in front of the sink, to brush his teeth. As he finished, he looked up, staring at his reflection, created by the bathroom's mirror.

The boy ran his hand over his head and shaked his hair, hair of the colour of the sun, in an attempt to dry some of them quickly.

But the reflection on the mirror was looking back at him, with his own eyes, eyes like the ocean. They held the colour of a bright blue at the outer layers of his iris, but the closer it got to the pupils, the darker it became, until it was one of the darkest shades of blue.

"First day of school again, huh?" he said to himself and sighed as he walked back to his bedroom.

He made a stop in front of his desk-chair, glaring at his school uniform on it. It was a classic gakuran, dark blue, Japanese school uniform. The pants were straight and with pockets, as the top had a standing collar, buttoning down, with the buttons decorated by the school's initials, "KH" on them. He was supposed to wear a white shirt underneath, but a white t-shirt was more than enough for him.

"What do we need school for anyway?" he mumbled, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

He took a glance at his clock.

"Damn, I'm going to be late again and it's only the first day day!". He grabbed his backpack from the floor, rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

The kitchen was full of morning light. Everything was peaceful and calm, even the birds singing could be heard. Or at least, it looked this way.

There was a handsome man, with spiky blond hair and jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face, sitting on one of the chairs of the counter-table. He was enjoying his morning coffee, while reading his newspaper, with his bright blue eyes. In front of him, there was a plate full of toasts and next to it were two small bowls of butter and jam.

Between the counter-table and the kitchen counter, which held the oven, there was standing a beautiful woman with long, blood red hair, that went till her mid-tights and strands were framing both sides of her face, but she was wearing a clip that parted her hair to the left. Her dark blue eyes were concentrated on the cookies she had just baked and was now adding some cream on top of them.

Her face seemed calm and cheerful, but only if you knew her, you could see the vein pumping at her right temple, from anger.

"You know he will never change, don't you?" The blond said, between two sips of his coffee, but without taking his eyes of his newspaper.

"I'm not sure if that's good anymore…" the redhair retorted.

"Mmmmmm….?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow, but his eyes were still locked on his newspaper.

"He-" she started, but stopped when they heard a loud thump of something falling, from the floor above.

"HE WILL _NEVER_ CHANGE!" she half yelled, annoyed that her household's morning routine will always be the same. As she talked, she squeezed the bottle of cream in her hands harder than needed, due to her anger, thus destroying the cookie she was working on.

The man, who was smirking behind his cup of coffee on his lips, finally looked, from the corner of his eyes, to his wife's back and said "He is just like you, Kushina".

"He is not! I was never nothing like that!" The woman named Kushina snapped back.

The man's smirk just grew. "Yeah, that's true…" he made a pause to drink some of his coffee and playfully continued "You were a lot worse".

"MINATO!" Kushina yelled, turning around to face her husband's smirking face.

"Still are" the man named Minato said, trying to look as innocent as possible, afraid of his wife's wrath, but at the same time, loving to tease her.

Kushina didn't have time to shout at him though, as loud footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs and a blurred image of a blond boy running pass the kitchen door was seen.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kushina yelled on top of her lungs.

The boy called flinched and stayed still for a few moments.

"Breakfast. Now.". She said, her voice full of authority.

The boy named Naruto flinched again, before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. He poked his head through the door, to check first if it was safe inside.

"Morning mom, morning dad" he said with a huge smile on his face and guilt in his eyes.

"Goodmorning son" Minato answered.

"Breakfast" Kushina replied, pointing a finger towards the toasts.

"I'm gonna be late" Naruto said, yet he walked inside, took a sit next to his father and started eating.

"Then don't oversleep!" Kushina snapped back "and you would have forgotten your bentou-" she added, handing him his lunch box.

"Mom-" Naruto tried to say something, as he put his bentou in his bag, but she interrupted him.

"-And if you did so, you would have nothing to eat at school-" she continued.

"Mooom-" he tried again, but she didn't listen.

"-And came back complaining about it all day-"

"Mom-" his voice was a bit intense.

"Honey the-" both, father and son, failed to get her out of her monologue.

"-And I would have to literally cook a tone of food, untill you would be satisfied and by that time-"

"MOM!" Naruto half yelled.

"WHAT!?" She had finally snapped out of it.

"The oven" Minato answered and pointed at the said object.

Kushina blinked, not understanding the problem. She followed his index finger with her eyes and saw the grey smoke coming out from the oven.

"My cookies!" She shouted, finally alert of the burning food. She ran to the oven and took out the half-burned cookies.

"Kay, see you" Naruto said, grabbing one more toast and runing out of the room. Kushina had no time to stop him, as he wore his sneakers in front of the door and grabbed his keys.

"Ittekimasu" he shouted behind him and ran out.

"He will never, _ever_ change" Kushina sighed, looking at her ruined cookies.

"Neither will you" Minato said, hugging his wife from behind "But we don't want that, do we?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"I guess not…" she answered.

* * *

The morning sunlight was filling the room, through the windows, signaling that it was morning.

She turned around in her bed, not wanting to get up just yet. But still, she had to, so she turned back, facing the window, letting the sun to wake her up. She thought about the dream she had. It was so nice and sweet, of course _he_ was in it, as always.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, to start her day.

When finished with everything that needed to be done, she walked back in the bedroom, only to find her little sister sitting on her bed.

She smiled and said "Ohayou, so how do you want your hair today?"

"Ohayou" her sister replied, returning the smile "Ummmmmmm… a braid would be nice".

"Un" She walked to her, as her imouto turned her back to her and she started brushing her long brown hair.

"Onee-san?"

"Yes Hanabi?"

"Can you make the braid go over the front of my shoulder?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course" She answered and started doing the braid.

"Arigatou"

"So this is your last year of elementary school, happy?" She asked her imouto.

"Un! And this is the last year I'm wearing my braces too!" Hanabi replied excitedly, stretching her smile, revealing her braces.

She smiled back at her and sat down on her vanity, since she had finished with her sister's hair.

She stared at the mirror in front of her, while brushing her own long, waist-length hair. They were straight, in a hime-style haircut, with shoulder-length strands framing her face and held the colour of a dark blue, that would looked black, if it wasn't for the purple shade they had. The mirror reflected her pupilless, white eyes, white like the snow, perfectly, just like it did with her pale skin, too pale even for a Hyuuga.

Her sister's reflection was shown on the mirror, Hanabi was standing behind her.

"Onee-san?" she asked.

"Mmmmmm….?".

"Aren't you happy for the first day of school?".

"Yes I am" she answered softly.

Hanabi smirked evilly "Yeah, I guessed so, since Naruto is going to be there" she teased her.

"I-I-I" her face had turned to a deep shade of red "T-That's non o-of your business Hanabi!" she tried to put some authority in her voice and failed miserably at it, due to her stutter.

Hanabi started laughing and made her way to the door "Whatever, I'm going to change" she said and with that she left.

She walked to her wardrobe and took her school uniform out. It was a classic Japanese sailor school uniform, with a dark blue, knee-length, pleated skirt, which she had NOT shorten, a white blouse attached with a sailor-style collar, the same colour as the skirt and a red ribbon that ended in a big, but still not too huge, bow. She took out her winter uniform, due to their long sleeves, as she wanted to hide as much skin as possible. She wore her summer style uniform only in the hottest days and still didn't like it, but she couldn't let herself boil in her clothes, at school!

Once dressed, she took her black envelope-style school bag and walked out of her room.

* * *

As she entered the kitchen, she left her bag on the floor, next to the door and kissed her mother's cheek, who was placing some pancakes on the table.

"Ohayou, okaa-san".

"Ohayou, sweetheart" she replied, while placing a stand of her daughter's hair back to her ear and kissing her cheek, as said daughter was sitting down on a chair in front of the table.

Hanabi, who had already changed and was sitting on the table, placed same pancakes on her plate, while a man with long brown hair entered the room.

"Ohayou, otou-san" she and Hanabi said together. The man nodded his head as an answer and sat down with them and the family had its breakfast.

"Otou-san?" Hanabi asked when they had finished eating.

"What is it?"

"From the next year, since I will be in middle school, may I walk to school, instead of having Kou drive me back and forth?"

"No" he said sternly, his eyes not even looking at her.

"Please otou-san" she pleaded.

"I said n-"

"Hiashi!" Hanabi's mother interrupted him "We will talk about it when time comes, ok sugar?" she said sweetly to her second daughter.

"Hai" Hanabi answered, as her mother stood up to clean the table, with Hinata helping.

"Honey, don't forget your newspaper" the mother said, as Hiashi made his leave. He turned around, took his newspaper and left the room.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

"I will get it" she said.

She walked out of the kitchen, passed the leaving room, which Hiashi was sitting in, while reading his newspaper, and opened the door. In front of her was now standing a boy of her age, wearing the male uniform of her school.

He was tall and had fair skin, long dark brown hair were framing both sides of his face and went till his bottom back, where he always tied them back, a few inches above the end, in a loose ponytail. His eyes were white just like hers, just like their whole family, without _any_ exception.

"Ohayou, Neji-nii-san" she greeted him with a smile that showed her perfectly straight and white teeth. He nodded his head as a reply.

They walked back to the kitchen and everyone exchanged their goodmornings with Neji.

"Here you two, your bentous" her mother said, while handing them their lunch boxes and Hinata took her bag from the floor.

"Make sure to have a good day" she smiled at them and kissed one of each one's cheek goodbye. They both nodded and made their leave.

"Oh Hinata" her mother said, before she walked pass the door.

The girl named Hinata turned around to look at her "You will do great" she encouraged her daughter, her voice full of mother's love.

"I-I will try, arigatou okaa-san, ittekimasu" she said and walked out of the kitchen.

She straightened her right knee-length sock, wore her black penny loafer shoes and left the house with Neji.

They were walking to school together, like every year since middle school. Neji's face expression was stern, not showing any emotion or taking any kind of expression, as usual, though as the years passed, the number and amount of times when he showed his emotions were rapidly increasing.

They walked in silence, not an awkward one, they knew each other very well, they had grown up together like sibling after all, since they were first cousins, with identical twins fathers, and of the same age. Hinata saw Neji as her older brother and Neji viewed Hinata as his little sister, thus they both held the relationship of siblings, rather than cousins. And, although Neji would _never_ admit it, he suffered from "shisukon", much to Hinata's friends dislike.

* * *

**Glossary**

Ite = it hurts, bentou= japanese type of lunch box, ittekimasu= used as 'I'm off', when leaving your house, ohayou = good morning, un= yes, imouto = little sister, onee-san = big sis, arigatou = thanks/ thank you, okaa-san= mom, otou-san=dad, hai= yes (formal), nii-san=big brother.

shisukon: sister complex - brothers overprotective of their (younger) sisters.

* * *

_A/N: I'm totally sorry if this was a boring chapter for some, but it was the introduction, so I promise the next ones won't be like this, they will be better._

_I'm glad if any of you enjoyed it, hope you will read more of it._

_About the uniforms, I have chosen the male one from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Mosters and the female one from Sailor moon (seaon 1), you can google them to see how they are, if you don't know or remember them, so that's what I'm describing (most like trying to :p)_

_Have a good day, or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	2. Minna

_A/N: Hello everyone, so this is the second chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long, some school stuff came up, but I'm not planing to take so much time to update the rest of the story._

_I want to say special thanks to Blaze Release, my very first reviewer, so thanks :)_

_About this chapter you should know that I have in my mind the classic style of japanese schools, the _Π_ shaped buildings. Also the students don't change classes, they have one for the whole year and a specific classroom, with 2 doors, one on the front and the other on the back. The teachers are the ones that walk from class to class. Moreover, everyone in the building must wear uwabaki, the japanese school slippers, so in the entrance of the school building there are lockers for their shoes, the lockers for the student's books are inside the back of the classroom. All of the classrooms are on the second floor, on the first there are the library, laboratories and those kind of staff. Each class has 35 students, the desks are lined up on 5 rows, 7 desks each. Oh and school starts at 8:30. _

_Ok that's it, enjoy the chapter :) (warning this is a character(s) introduction chapter, might be kind of boring...)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Friends**

**Chapter 2: Minna **

* * *

The sun had been up for two hours now, sunning bright and powerful. The weather was warm, but not hot, with a light breeze. The streets were covered with the colour of pink, petals of the newly bloomed sakura trees were spread everywhere. The singing of the birds was muffled by the passing cars, but it was still audible from the pavement. It even smelt spring, the different kind of flower's fragrances, the slight sense of yesterday's rain and the fresh, recently watered grass.

Hinata enjoyed all those things during her walk to school with Neji. They could now see the building in front of them. The gates were opened, students were entering the school grounds for the first time this school year.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, to feel the new breeze passing them by and inhaled deeply. She was listening to the birds, when their singing was covered by a dog's bark, followed by loud running footsteps.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted excited from behind them, as she felt another body colliding with her own.

Her eyes instinctively jerked open, in shock and she could see the pavement getting closer to her face.

However, she was stabilized by an arm wrapping around the back of her neck.

Hinata turned her head, to face whoever had nearly knocked her down, only to see Neji's black envelope school bag flying right in front of her, not hitting her by a few centimeters, and landing on the boy's face, who fell back and on his butt, due to the force of the hit.

"Goodmorning to you too, Neji" The boy groaned, while rubbing his face in pain.

He had short, messy, brown hair and sharp black eyes.

"Hn" Was all Neji answered to the boy despitefully, looking away from the huge white dog he was staring behind him and in the boy's eyes, which were throwing daggers at him, eager to start a small fight before school.

However Neji, instead of feeling threatened, just stood there, staring at him with his infamous, cold "Hyuuga death glare".

He didn't like people getting physically too close to him, even his friends, let alone one of them jumping on him and Hinata, randomly wrapping arms around their necks, this early in the morning. Not that if it was any other time his reaction would have been different, no, but still, it was too early…

"O-Ohayou, Kiba-kun, daijoubu?" Hinata broke the silent staring contest.

By just hearing her voice, Kiba's face lighten up and quickly turned to see her, offering him a hand to stand up.

"Yeah, fine" he answered, taking her hand and standing up. "Ohayou Hinata" he said smiling.

"Do not even dare do that again" Neji warned Kiba, as he turned and continued walking to school.

"As you wish, ice-queen-sama" Kiba mocked Neji, who just rolled his eyes in return, this nickname was getting old.

While Hinata and Neji entered the school grounds, Kiba stayed behind, standing in front of the gates. He turned around to face the white dong that was following them all this time.,

"Now remember, lunch starts at 12:05" he said and the dog answered with a bark. "And come from the left side, ok?" the dog barked it's answer again, perfectly understanding what Kiba said. "Good boy Akamaru" he praised Akamaru, as he petted his head. "Now go" and he walked back to his friends, as Akamaru run off.

The other two, after entering, made their way towards the board, next to the main door of the Π shaped building, where the names and classes of all students were written.

A few students had already arrived and were either spread around the grounds, talking to their friends or walking to their classrooms.

To the left of the board, a boy was standing, leaning with his back on the it, one hand in his pant-pocket, the other covering a yawn.

He was of an average height, with jet black shoulder-length hair, that he tied up in a spiky ponytail. His brown eyes couldn't be seen, since he had them closed.

"Ohayou~" he said, while making another yawn, when they made a stop in front of the board.

"Ohayou" Neji replied.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru-kun" HInaa greeted.

"B-3 our classroom, I checked" Shikamru informed them.

"For which one?" Neji asked.

"Both, you are in the same class-"

"But-" they were about to ask how two family related students could be in the same class, however Shikamaru was faster.

"Well, you are cousins, not siblings, so I guess it is possible" he explained. They both nodded.

Shikamaru did a yawn that lasted for about tree minutes, which made Hinata to ask "Haven't you slept well Shikamaru-kun?", even though she knew nothing was wrong with him, rather than being his usual sleepy self.

"Or at all?" Kiba ask from behind the two.

"I did sleep and enough, *yawn* but school being troublesome and all just **yawning* has to start so early*" he answered.

"Enough is an understatement, I called at your house at seven and you were already asleep!" A chubby with long, spiky, light brown hair and warm brown eyes said, walking towards them, while eating some potato chips.

"Ohayou minna" he said smiling.

"Ohayou Chouji-kun" Hinata replied. Neji nodded and Shikamaru yawned, as their greetings.

Kiba went and wrapped his arm around the back of Chouji's neck.

"Yo, so how many of them have you eaten already?" he asked, taking a chip and eating it.

"This is the sixth one, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he answered, shoving a hand full of chips in his mouth.

"Breakfast lasts all day for you Chouji" Kiba mocked him, but Chouji just shrugged, he knew Kiba was just playing, not trying to offend him.

"Chouji, Kiba, you are in our class too" Shikamaru informed them too.

"Cool, then let's get going" Kiba said and started walking towards the building.

"I wonder who will be our advisor-teacher this year…" Chouji said to no one in particular.

"Anyone, but Gai-sensei" Shikamaru replied.

"Or Orochimaru" Kiba added.

"But what if….."

Hinata wasn't listening to this conversation though. She had stayed behind to find to find a specific name on the board.

"Hinata are you coming?" Neji interrupted her search.

"H-Hai!" she replied quickly, not wanting to rise any suspicions as to who's name she was looking for. Damn, she didn't have time to find it and she had to know if he was in the same class as her.

But what if he wasn't? She was lucky enough to be classmates with him during the whole elementary and middle school years, plus the previous one, what if her luck had run out by now?

Those were her thoughts while they took off their shoes, put their uwabaki on and walked upstairs to their classroom.

When they entered the room there was only one person in it. A tall, fair-skinned, guy with bushy, dark brown hair was sitting on the last desk of the raw next to the window (7th desk, 5th row). His eyes couldn't be seen, due to the small black sunglasses he always wore, literally always.

He nodded to them, as his way of saying 'goodmorning' and they did the same.

"Yo Shino" said Kiba walking towards him "did you check the video I sent you?" and took the sit next to him (7th desk, 4th row).

Shino nodded yes, not speaking. He had being taught that being observant and silent was a smart thing to do in this society, plus it wasn't his style to talk a lot.

"Ohayou, Shino-kun" Hinata walked up to them, after she had chosen her desk. It was the second one in the same row with Shino, right in front of Neji's (3rd desk, 5th row), who was smart enough to keep the desk behind him (4th desk, 5th row) for his best friend Lee. He didn't want anyone but a close friend of him to sit behind him.

Chouji had chosen the third desk in the second row, his favorite sit and Shikamaru sat on the sit behind him (4th desk, 2nd row), like always.

He was already asleep on it, while Chouji was opening a new bag of potato chips and mumbled something about the first day of school always making him hungry.

Neji was just sitting on his desk, staring outside the window nest to him, when a girl came running in the classroom.

She has her headphones on, her cheeks were slightly pink and she was panting from her morning running. Somehow however, her dark brown hair was still perfectly held in their two buns, one at each side of her head. Her eyes were sunning a bright brown with excitement.

"Morning guys" she said exhaling loudly, while taking her headphones off.

Shino nodded again, he had obviously decided that this would be his way of greeting people. Chouji's mouth was too full with food to say anything at all and Shikamaru was still asleep. Surprisingly, Neji did answer to her, saying a simple "Ohayou Tenten" with Hinata.

"How can you run every morning with a skirt on?" was Kiba's way of saying 'goodmorning'.

"I'm always wearing athletic-sorts underneath, it's a lot more comfortable to exercise with it" she answered, still trying to catch up her breath.

"And why exactly do you care so much, Kiba?" a girl with hair, in the color of the sand, that she tied up in four small ponytails, asked. She was leaning to the backdoor with her right shoulder, glaring at Kiba with her piercing green eyes.

"Just curiosity, Temari" he answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat, remember that" Temari warned him.

Kiba gulped and nodded his head yes, Temari was pretty scary when she wanted.

"So, you are here too?" Chouji asked her, while throwing the, now empty, potato chip bag in the garbage bin.

"No, I'm in the next class, B-4, damn" Temari answered.

"That's too bad" Hinata said disappointed.

"Which jerk decided that!?" Tenten rhetorically asked.

"Tenten, swearing is not good!" A boy that had just came in said, standing behind Tenten.

He was thin and tall, with large rounded black eyes, that had prominent lower eyelashes and really thick, too thick, eyebrows. His hair was a shiny black, cut in the hairstyle of an upside down bowl.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" He half-shouted to everyone.

"Ohayou Lee" everyone said in union, even Shino. No one wanted to listen to Lee's monologue about manners… again. Though, someone, someday, should really explain to him that being overexcited, over-energetic and half yelling all the time, wasn't exactly _in_ the book of good manners.

"I know it really sucks" Temari continued their conversation, before Lee had interrupted them. "I won't be able to torture sleeping-beauty, here, now!" She complained, referring to the million times she hadn't let Shikamaru sleep through the lessons, the whole previous year. That now, for Shikamaru, was a torture, for her, it was a funny activity to fight against boredom.

Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep something about a troublesome woman and Temari continued talking.

"But, at least you have my little brother with you this year" she informed them.

"Gaara?" Kiba asked.

"Yep" she answered "And don't you dare bully him Kiba" she warned him, again, and he shaked his head yes, not trusting his voice.

"Don't wary, if he even think about it, I will make him my punching bag for a week" Tenten reassured her "By the way Hinata, where are you sitting?"

"In front of Neji-nii-san"

"Ok" Tenten said and threw her bag on the desk nest to Hinata's. (2nd desk, 4th row).

Lee had already made his way to his desk behind Neji's (4th desk, 5th row) and was doing some weird working out exercises on it.

"Isn't Gaara the emo red-hair that wears a lot of eyeliner?" a guy with onyx colored eyes asked. He had black, chin-length hair, which went spiky in the back and had bang at either side hanging above his eyes. He was already sitting at the desk he had chosen on his own, the 6th one of the first row, next to the backdoor. Somehow he had sneaked in and sat there, without anyone noticing his presence.

"He is not emo!" Temari defended her brother "just 1,000% anti-social" she explained and rolled her eyes, remembering her brother's social skills, or rather, the lack of them.

"And you are not the one who can talk about social skills Sasuke" Kiba mocked the guy.

Suddenly, loud running footsteps were heard from the corridor. Less than three seconds afterwards, two girls bursted into the room.

The first one had sky blue eyes and long blond hair, tied up in a high ponytail, with bangs covering the right side of her face and had a blue clip in the left side of her hair.

The second one had bright, shoulder-length pink hair and sparkling green eyes.

Both of them had shortened their skirts from knee-length to mid-tights and wore long socks that went till their mid-tights, a few centimeters before their skirts ended. Currently, they were desperately trying to inhale more oxygen.

"I made it first" the pink hair one stated.

"No way deco-chan, I did" The blond one snapped back.

"No you did not, I came in first, Ino-pig, ne Sasuke-kun?" The first one retorted.

"Are you kidding me!? I was clearly f-" The blond named Ino was going to continue, but was interrupted by a grumpy Shikamaru.

"Will you ever stop!? You noisy women woke me up!" he grumbled.

"Hey, that's my job!" Temari complained.

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru said yawing and fell back at sleep, within less than seconds.

"And for your information, you both came in the exact same time" Neji informed the two girls, preventing the continuation of the mini-fight.

"But I'm sure it was an excellent race!" Lee excitedly popped into the conversation, though all of them new this was not a race, only a usual morning for those two girls to be competing in everything.

"Whatever" the pink-hair said and chose the fist desk of the middle row as her sit and Ino followed, taking the desk behind her, next to Tenten (2nd desk, 3rd row).

Temari cleared her voice and Tenten said what was in both of their minds.

"Aren't you two forgetting something, Sakura, Ino?".

They both looked puzzled at her, so Hinata decided to help them refresh their memories.

"Ohayou….?" She said and it finally clicked to the girls that with all their fighting they had forgotten to, at least, greet their friends.

"Oh! Ohayou minna" they said simultaneously and everyone rolled their eyes.

Loud running footsteps were heard again from the corridor and another blond came running inside. The boy was panting, his cheeks were red and his spiky hair messy.

"Did I make it on time?" he asked between breaths and not more than two seconds had passed before the first bell rang.

"Guess so" Shikamaru groaned, still half asleep.

"Barely, usuratonkachi" Sasuke said.

"It's still on time" he retorted with a smile of achievement that he had managed to run all the way from his house to this classroom.

"G-good m-m-morning Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered so silently that no one heard her, let alone Naruto, who was in the other side of the room.

"Morning guys" Naruto said, as he took the sit next to Sasuke (6th desk, 2nd row).

Other students were entering the classroom now, choosing their sits. Among them, was a fair-skinned, with short, blood-red hair guy with a lot of black eyeliner around his green eyes, who chose to sit right behind Sasuke (7th desk, 1st row). Temari by now had left the room and gone to her own classroom.

"Hey is that Tayuya!?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear from behind her, nodding her head to the left, towards a red-haired girl with light brown eyes that had just come in.

"No way! She is not in our class!" Sakura retorted.

"Apparently she is" Tenten whispered back, indirectly telling to the girls that they were too loud, even though they were trying to whisper. The three of them watched as Tayuya sat on the desk to the left of Shikamaru's.

Hinata however, was watching another girl. A light blond one, with hair that went past her waist, which she held tied at the end with a big red bow and bright lavender eyes. Her name was Shion and she had a crush on Naruto, since last year. And that's what made Hinata worrying so much whenever Shion was around. She was beautiful and confident; she had far more chances to win Naruto's heart than herself.

She watched as Shion took the other sit next to Naruto, great, now she was going to be next to him for the whole year, Hinata was getting even more worried…. Wait or was this jealousy…?

The second bell rang and everyone stopped talking waiting for their advisor-teacher to enter the classroom and the school year to start.

* * *

**Glossary**

ohayou=goodmorning, minna=everyone, hai=formal yes, uwabaki=japanese school slippers, ohayou gozaimasu=really polite/formal goodmorning, usuratonkachi=literally hammer, in case of Sasuke&Naruto usuless.

About those things in the end of some names, they are japanese honorifics:

-san: Mr. or Mrs.

-sama: to show respect, inferiority, can mean lord, master ect.

-kun: puts distance between two people, shows respect for the person you don't know well, only used for boys

-chan:1)same as kun, only used for girls

2)used for little children (girls&boys)

* * *

_A/N: So that was it, hope you enjoyed it._

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	3. Detention Already?

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna :) Obviously this is the 3rd chapter of the story and again it took me longer than I though it would, I sorry. This chapter is kind of random, I'm not sure how to introduce everyone and show to you guys how japanese schools work... but I will tell you when the inruductions will end and the main story will start, though I believe you will understand by yourselves._

_Thanks to coolseal9 and my friend Melina, who have reviewed, it makes me really happy, for some unknown reason :)  
_

_Anyway, what you need to know about japanese schools for this chapter is that each class has an advisor teacher (I think it's like the homeroom teacher they have in America...) and they have one school period each week to talk about class stuff and things like that. Also, each period lasts for 50 minutes, between them there is a 5 minutes break till the next teacher comes. The teachers are the ones that changes classroom, each class has its own classroom. Last but not least, every school has it's own opening ceremony for each school year and trimester (they have trimester in japan, as well as closing ceremonies) and I think that's all._

_Ok, that's it, enjoy the (random) chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Friends**

**Chapter 3: Detention Already!?**

* * *

The room was silent, covered by the morning sunlight, coming from the windows. Outside the sky was a bright blue, the wind blew lightly and a butterfly was dancing around.

They were waiting. Waiting in silence. Everyone was either staring at the chuckle board, or at the clock above it.

He was late. 7 minutes late.

"You don't think Kakashi-sensei is our advisor teacher, do you?" Naruto asked, not able to bare the silence anymore.

"Possible" Sasuke answered.

"It would explain why the teacher is so late" Sakura said.

There was silence again, no one was making a sound, or a move… This only lasted for 8 seconds and the classroom exploded in a fuzzy mess of noise. Everyone started talking, playing or doing different stuff, occupying themselves, knowing that if their teacher was Hatake Kakashi, the man known for his lateness, he wasn't going to show up soon.

So when a man of an average height, with brown hair, that was tied up in a spiky ponytail, and a scar that ran across the bridge of his note, came in, nobody noticed.

Sakura had completely turned around and was gossiping with Ino. The 4 girls to their left had joined their desks and were playing a game, while the 2 girls to Sakura's right were reading a magazine, commenting and giggling loudly.

Behind them, Tenten and Lee were excitedly talking about something with Hinata and Neji, who were occasionally nodding their heads. To Neji's left, Kidoumaru, a dark-skinned gay with black eyes and shaggy hair, was playing with a string in his hands, acting like it was a spider web, as the boy next to him was reading a book.

Chouji was eating potato chips, while Shikamaru had fallen asleep behind him, again. Tayuya, who was sitting on Shikamaru's right was reading a music score for her flute and the boy to her other side was writing something down. The tree guys sitting in front of Sasuke, next to Shikamaru and Chouji were playing a game on one's phone.

Shion was telling something to Naruto, until Sasuke commend about it, probably an insult towards Naruto, because the blonde boy immediately turned to face him and started fighting with each other, completely forgetting about Shion's presence.

Shion got angry and started complaining about boys in general to her friends next, infront and right-diagonal of her. The two guys that were sitting in front of Shino were arguing, while Kiba was talking to Shino about a video. They boy to Kiba's left was texting his phone and the next one was sleeping.

The red haired boy, with the eyeliner around his eyes, had his hands crossed in front of his chest and was the only one that had realized the teacher had came in, his green eyes staring at the man's form.

He was stunned and couldn't believe that his dark eyes were seen the class in such mess.

So he was just standing there, in front of the teacher's desk, his desk, staring at the scene in front of him with, almost, a gaping mouth and wasn't sure if he should start shouting at/to them or just cough to draw his students attention.

However, before he could make/come to his decision, Neji and Shino noticed his presence. Slowly with whispers and nods, everyone realized that their teacher had come in the room.

He smiled, since it was the first day of the school year he wasn't going to scroll them "So, now that I have your undying attention, I should introduce myself" he said "to those that don't know me, I'm Umino Iruka, your advisor and Japanese teacher for the year, nice to meet you".

There was a mumble of replies from everyone, but one voice was louder than all the others

"Wait, that means Kakashi-sensei isn't our advisor teacher" Naruto asked.

"No, he is not, why do you ask?" Iruka questioned, confused as to why he would think so.

"It's just that since Kakashi-sensei is always late and you were too, we though he was our teacher" Sakura explained.

"Oh, I see…" Iruka said, smiling sheepishly "well, your guess guys isn't that far away. I was held up by Kakashi-san as his victim-partner for a conversation to stall time, in order fro him to be late for his class". He was referring to the 'conversation' which Kakashi was trying to convince him to read those pervert book of his, of course he declined every time.

"Anyway, we don't have any more time, actually we are already late and have to get to the ceremony. Everyone get in line and walk outside please" he said and the students did so.

* * *

The whole school and some parents had gather in the forecourt. Students were held in line by the teachers, parents were patiently waiting and the last class finally arrived, late of course, since it was Kakashi-sensei's.

A light skinned woman was standing in front of a microphone, waiting for everyone to stop talking. She had blond, waist length hair was held in two loose ponytails, and shoulder length bangs framing both sides of her face. Her bright brown eyes were scanning the crowd to recognize the faces which were still talking. She was irritated, taping one feet on the floor, waiting and having her hands crossed in front of her chest.

A younger woman, with black eyes and hair, which was straight shoulder length and had bangs, was standing next to her. She saw her anger building inside and knew that it wouldn't be long before she started yelling.

"Tsunade-sama-" the black haired woman tried to say something to relax the blonde, but it was already too late.

"Not now Shizune!" Tsunade half growled, clenching her teeth. She was eyeing the crowd so hard that it was a miracle no one had holes in their heads by now. Her foot was taping on the ground in a faster pace, her left hand's fingers were taping her shoulder and a vein was pumping on her left temple.

She closed her eyes; she couldn't hold it any more.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW, OR IT'S DETENCION FOR THE WHOLE SEMESTER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs on the microphone, hurting everyone's ears, but shuting them up nevertheless.

She exhaled and smiled. "Now that I finally have everyone's attention, we can start the new school year's and first semester's opening ceremony" Tsunade said at the stunned and feared crowd.

* * *

The ceremony didn't last long and everybody was back at their classrooms in no time.

Right at the moment, Iruka was handing to his students their schedules, while informing them about the after schools clubs.

"So is anyone going to apply for any club this year?" he asked, when he had finished and was back behind his desk. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Oooh, that's a lot of you, I hope everyone make it where they want to, now how about-" he started but the bell rang. "Well I will see you again on Wednesday, be nice with your other teachers, have a good day" Iruka smiled and left the classroom and walking to his next one.

"Ne, ne, Naruto what club are you going to apply for?" Shion asked Naruto, while moving closer to him.

"The soccer team of course! All of us are going to, like the previous year" he answered excitedly, referring to all his friends.

"Kakkoiiiii" Shion exclaimed happily, she was sure she was going to make to the volleyball this year too, which meant that they would have some common practice days. She smiled inwardly.

"And in which position will you play?" she asked, moving even closer.

"He has to make it to the team first" Sasuke interrupted, mocking Naruto again.

"What was that, Sasuke" Naruto asked irritated again.

"What you heard, usuratonkachi" Sasuke had started yet another mini-fight with his best friend.

Hinata was watching the scene with Shion. She felt jealousy, yes, but also disappointment and sadness with herself that she could barely talk to him, even though they were supposed to be friends and at the same time Shion could throw herself at him like this. Thank god, he was so dense sometimes. Though that is a problem for herself too…

She was got lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the bell ring or saw their history teacher coming in.

*cough*

That caught her attention. A cough. A bad sing.

She looked up to see Gekkou Hayate. He had short brown hair and dark lines under his black eyes.

Great, just great. This was the person that made her work through a history project last year with Shion. He though that she could learn how to have some confidence in herself, but ended up having less, the other reason she hates that girl. Hate, does she hate her now, what happened to just being jealous of her?

Hayate coughed again and started talking in a bored tone. "Ohayou, I will be your history teacher for this year *cough* I'm *cough cough* Gekkou Hayate and we shall start the lesson now *cough cough* even though you don't have your books *cough* with you today, someone will take mine *cough* and read the first chapter *cough cough*". He handed his book to Sakura and sat down on his chair.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but couldn't protest.

* * *

The lesson was unbearable! Naruto remembered being bored in Hayate's class last year too, but this was too much! He wouldn't make it through this, he was sure of it. He groand under his breath and was jealous of Shikamaru that could fall asleep and still be sitting straight on his chair.

Damn, he had to do something, or he would lose his mind, so he threw a piece of paper to Kiba, which wrote 'I'm bored'.

Kiba looked at the paper that landed on his desk, opened it read it. That messy writing, it sure was Naruto's and by a glance on his face, he could see that he was ready to commit murder out of boredom. Well that would make two of them.

'How about a prank?' he wrote down, but before he could throw it back at the blonde, Shino snatched it away from him.

Shino stared at the piece of pare and though back to all the pranks Naruto and Kiba had made last year. That wouldn't end well.

'No way' he wrote down and threw the paper at Neji's desk. He was sure, that the Neji would never let them do so.

Neji blinked at the thing in front of him. Everyone knew that he hated it when people disturbed him during class, how dare they!?

He took the paper with the intention of throwing it at the garbage, but he recognized the word 'prank' and Naruto's writing. Crap, they were going to get in trouble again.

'No way in hell!" he wrote down and bent his hand to throw it back, but Lee grabbed the paper from behind him.

'Neji, swearing is not good! Just like pranks' Lee wrote down, after reading it. He was about to hand it back to Neji when he saw Tenten glaring at him. She wanted to know what they were saying, he was sure of it. Now it would be a really dangerous thing to make a girl mad, so he threw the paper at her.

'Are you crazy!? You will find a way to get all of us in trouble with your prank, like always!... Though I'm bored too…' Tenten sighted and handed the paper at Hinata.

'Umm, I think I will agree with the Tenten…' Hinata wrote down and threw the piece of paper to Naruto's desk. Apparently though she did not put enough force to it, because it landed on Chouji's desk.

'I wouldn't agree with the prank, if I wasn't that hungry. Do something to distract the lesson, so I can eat, please!' Chouji wrote down hopeful that he would get some food in his stomach sooner than when the bell rings.

The paper landed on Shikamaru's head, instead of Naruto's desk and as a result he woke up.

Shikamaru groaned, saw the piece of paper that was now on his desk and without reading it he wrote down 'Do Not wake me up!' and send it at Sasuke.

'Not a bad idea, whatever as long as it's more intrusting than this' Sasuke wrote down and smirked. If this was going to end up bad, _everyone_ was going to end up in trouble. So he threw the paper to Ino. His smirked widened when he saw the puzzled look in Naruto's face.

Ino smiled at the idea of the lesson being disturbed 'Hell yeah to the prank, I going to die from boredom here!' she wrote and handed the note to Sakura, who was not reading any more.

Sakura blinked at the 'conversation' in front of her, no way she was going to get in trouble for this 'of course –' she didn't have time to finish her reply, as the paper was grabbed from her hands. She blinked again and looked up, to see Hayate reading it.

Everyone sweat dropped. They knew that wasn't going to end well. And Hayate was boring and a loose person , yet very stick with rules.

"*Cough* Well *cough* that only means that all of you will *cough* spend tomorrow afternoon to *cough* detention *cough cough*" .

"What!?" the whole class gaped at him.

"*Cough cough* I meant *cough* only those who wrote down in this *cough*" he explained, shaking the note in his hand, in order for everyone to see it.

'Great must be a new record, first day of school, only the second period and we have already landed with detention' Neji though, rolling his eyes.

'Just great' they all thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Glossary**

Konnichiwa minna=hello everyone, kakkoii=cool, usuratonkachi=literally hammer, in case of Sasuke&Naruto usuless.

About those things in the end of some names, they are japanese honorifics:

-san: Mr. or Mrs.

-sama: to show respect, inferiority, can mean lord, master ect.

-kun: puts distance between two people, shows respect for the person you don't know well, only used for boys

-chan:1)same as kun, only used for girls

2)used for little children (girls&boys)

-sensei: you put it at the end of a teacher's name, literally means teacher. (also used for doctors and writers)

* * *

_A/N: Well that was the random it, hope you weren't that bored._

_Have a good day, or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	4. AN

A/N: Hello everyone ^.^

I know it's been a long time since I updated, please don't be angry I had my school's final exams and I know I'm not supposed to use chapters for author's notes, but I wanted to inform you all that this story will be under construction for a while. I want to redo some chapters (all except the first one) and the next one, which no matter how many times I re-write I don't like it, actually I don't like how I have written this story so I will be gone for a while and once I finish my other story (it's not a Naruto one) I promise I will get to it. But I will finish this story no matter how much time it takes and hopefully when I redo it the plot will run faster and there won't be many boring chapter. Ah and I might find a beta reader too.

Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read my fic :)

I won't take long, will be back sooner than you guys notice.

Have a good day or night,

Ilianna :)


End file.
